The Grand Project: Intertwining Fates (Part One)
by Vulpsis
Summary: Characters from past stories cross over and form separate teams to take down the daycare that holds Pokemon against their will for experiments and breeding.
1. Chapter 1

Throughout this series, there will be asterisks besides main characters when first introduced. This will be a huge crossover story featuring several people from my past fics, at the bottom you'll see which story they were first introduced in.

*A young male held his partner, a large and mature Eevee, against his chest as he pushed aside bushes and the occasional bush. His outfit was littered with the debris of the forest, clumps of dirt and twigs stuck to his soiled outfit. Eevee's own fur had stains from the earth and was tangled from their time spent in the woods. It had been nearly a week since he started his trek from home. The young man ventured away from his seclusive retreat after deciding with his Eevee to venture out and find others like him. He couldn't exactly turn around either, he had no parents, no supplies and now nothing else back at home. He trudged forward, his boots flapping apart from age, barely protecting him from the sticks and stones that he stepped on below. As the young man moved on the silence was interrupted by a noise he never heard before. A horn... and a loud group of people cheering in unison!

"Hold on Eevee... I can hear people..." The boy said to his Eevee. She had been unable to walk now for over a day. She acted as his protector from wild feral Pokemon that thought that he was getting uncomfortably close to their nests.

"Veeee..." She said feebly. Her breath grew more labored by the hour as she drooped in his arms, practically dead weight. The boy held her close against his chest... he had to find something or someplace to help her! He was determined to not let his partner down! The young boy's pace slowed down as his feet finally stepped on something man made... something that wasn't a forest, something that was solid and smooth and didn't crunch painfully beneath his toes! He watched in awe as he saw a bridge above an ocean stretch towards a city where buildings stood tall and ships left and arrived at its piers. "We're almost there!" He reassured his Eevee who shivered against his chest. With renewed hope the young trainer ran across the bridge towards a new life.

Arcadia and Alden were still a little shaken up after escaping from the daycare and an active garbage truck. Arcadia, an experimental Riolu, plucked a banana peel from behind her ear as Aiden, the Monferno, walked ahead at the end of the alley and looked both ways to find out where they were.

"Arcadia, come on! We're out but they still might chase us!" Arcadia looked up at the building from which she just escaped from. Inside the place was a nightmare... all her friends were restrained and hooked up to machines that did nothing but forced them to breed like machines... but from out here the building seemed innocent and wasn't out of place with the countless other buildings that towered nearby. It almost seemed... peaceful.

"Ah... right! I'm coming!" She shouted as she sprinted up to Aiden. "So where are wEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" Arcadia flinched as her fur spiked up. Her arms reached out and grabbed Aiden around his arm as he nearly tripped forward from her surprising strength. A car had sped past on the street ahead, nothing out of place for Aiden, but for a sheltered pup like Arcadia the very sight and sound of something made of heavy metal roaring past them at speeds she couldn't fathom caused her heart rate to spike as adrenaline coursed through her veins.

"Geez Arcadia! What's wrong with you?!"

"W-w-what w-w-w-w..."

"W-w-w-w-what?! That car?! There are tons of those all over the city! Get used to it!"

"B-b-but..." Aiden sighed to calm himself, Arcadia was looking up at him with watery, crimson puppy eyes. She was obviously frightened, and in her situation he was the only one she could rely on at the moment.  
"Listen... I know you spent your whole life so far cooped up in that place. Out here you're going to see LOTS of new things. They'll look silly... but as long as you follow me you'll be safe... understand?" Arcadia shivered as she held onto his arm... but she eventually nodded.

"D-don't let me go..."

"Don't worry... I won't. Now come on. We have to start moving!"

The first thing he saw when he walked within the city's limits was the Pokemon center. People of all kinds walked along the sidewalks as vehicles honked as their hoods growled in the streets. The young man picked up different dialogue as the sidewalks were filled with all kinds of people.

"Man, the traffic has gotten worse"

"It's all because of that stupid protest."

"Seriously, it's faster to walk than to drive right now!" The young boy held his Eevee close as he walked past everyone and their bickering. He reached the building and opened the door, a nurse at the counter handling someone else's Pokemon as she placed his pokéballs inside the tray. When she saw the boy walk in with an Eevee close to death she gasped and placed the tray on the counter.

"Young man! Why isn't your Pokemon in a pokéball?" The young boy froze, he wasn't sure how to answer that and her stern voice made him feel as if he just broke some kind of taboo.

"I-I don't have one... please... she really needs your help..."

"You don't have one?! Where have you been?! You look like you've been in the wild for decades!"

"I-I..." The young boy looked down as the trainer she was handling stood there, unsure on whether or not he should chime in.

"Well, I have a few pokéballs you can use. Here." The young trainer reached inside his pocket and pulled out a couple pokéballs with a white top, ones he hadn't used since he had better ones. "You can have them, I mean you look like you've been through hell." The young boy wasn't sure what to see. He reached out and accepted the gift, pocketing one while looking at the other with a confused glance.

"Well, say thank you and transfer your Pokemon inside!" the nurse ordered.

"T-thank you..." he said in a shaky voice. He saw that there was only a single button on the ball and pressed it to see what it would do. The lid then snapped open and his Eevee was shot by a red laser. Before he knew it her form had completely disappeared and teleported inside the ball that quickly snapped shut. "Eevee!" He shouted before a hand patted on his shoulder, the trainer smiling.

"You've never saw a pokéball before? Relax, your Eevee is fine. Now hand her over to the nurse so she can heal her."

"R-really? Just as easy as that?" The nurse sighed as she lifted the tray and placed it inside the machine.

"Young man, you have a lot to learn. I'm backed up right now so it'll take me some time to get to your Pokemon. Come back in an hour to pick her up. In the meantime you should really get some new clothes, there's a clothing district by the ice cream stand. There's a protest going on so you won't miss it. Now scoot."

Aiden held Arcadia's paw as they walked side by side in a rush. Arcadia's senses were being overwhelmed by all the new sights and smells she never experienced before! The garbage cans stunk of decomposition while the restaurants they passed by enticed her nose with promises of deliciously greasy food. Cars honk and growled as they passed by, keeping her heart rate elevated the whole time as people kept staring and making weird "d'awww!" sounds when they saw the two hang out. She didn't know why, but Aiden seemed to blush every time someone pointed to them, talking about how they made a cute couple.

"So, where are we going?" She asked as they stopped at a traffic light.

"Somewhere far so they won't catch us."

"And then?"

"I don't know... shoot, I think they're following us." Arcadia turned her head and noticed a couple of men walking down the sidewalk across the street, their eyes locked on them. Aiden gripped tightly as he veered off in a different direction, Arcadia quickly following behind and trying to hide behind passersby.

"Shoot, they work as security in the daycare, I see a large crowd up ahead. Let's try to lose them in there."

"A large crowd?" Arcadia could hear the chanting gradually grow louder as Aiden led the way to a bunch of people circling the streets, holding up signs of Vanillite as they demanded more.

"WHAT DO WE WANT?!"  
"MORE CASTELIA CONES!"  
"WHEN DO WE WANT THEM?!"  
"NOOOOW!" Arcadia wanted to cover her ears from hearing the enthusiastic people chanting. One held a mega phone and stood upon a crate as a nearby ice cream stand struggled to calm the angry customers.

The young man dug into his pockets and pulled out the slips of crumpled paper. His parents had a stash of money at their house before they disappeared and he knew that he was going to need it in the city. But it's been so long, do they even use the same kind of money? What if it wasn't even enough for a loaf of bread? What if it was the wrong kind of money? So many worries consumed his thoughts as he made his way toward the protest. He had to shimmy and duck to avoid the hordes of people all yelling for the same cause, more ice cream cones.

People sometimes.

The young man made his way into one of the miscellaneous shops where an older, skinnier man wearing tight leather pants and a striped shirt welcome him.

"Acthung! You're filthy! What makes you think you can just comez into my shop like that?!"

"I-I was hoping to purchase some new clothes..."

"You?! Purchase my wares?! You must be joking! A street rat like you?"

"I-I have some money... I don't know if it's any good though..." The foreign man only laughed condescendingly until he pulled out the cash. When he saw the stack of high valued bills though his laughing quickly stopped and his demeanor quickly changed.

"Oh! My apologies! Your appearance didn't strike me as the wealthy type! This way, this way! We will fix you right up sir... erm what is your name young man?"

"My name?" He thought about it for a moment, he just realized that he didn't remember his name! It's just been so long... no wait. The memory was coming back to him. The last thing his parents said... it was his name, to stay safe while they were gone... what was it...?

"It's Cody!"

"Ah, right this way Mr. Cody!"

Cody finally made his way out of the store. He had on a new fresh pair of canvas jeans and black hiking boots. He wore a canvas jacket along with a brown shirt underneath, his clothes chosen for life in the wild rather than the city! He pocketed the change he had left, the stacks of paper now giving him reassured confidence that he can stock up his home in the woods with ease. As he stood there though he noticed two Pokemon hiding inside of the crowd, the firey monkey hiding behind the ice cream stand and peaking around it as the Riolu looked up at him. He stared back, his hazel eyes locked onto her crimson eyes. He could feel her looking past him though, no not past him. Inside of him, she was looking beyond his surface. He felt compelled to walk up to her, her eyes pleading for his help, but help from what? He didn't quite understand.

"Can you... hear me?" Cody didn't have to turn to look where the voice came from. He knew it came from the Riolu, but just how exactly was she talking to him directly? He replied back, not through his voice but rather his mind.

"Yes."

"Help us, we need to hide."

"Hide from..."

"Gotcha!" A seemingly random pedestrian suddenly grabbed the Riolu, Aiden protesting as he tried to pull her back from the stranger.

"Hey! Let her go!" Cody shouted as he ran up to him, some of the protestors looking at the new commotion.

"Step back pal, she isn't your Pokemon!"

"Yes, she is!" Cody lied, knowing well that she wasn't his either.

"Liar! She escaped from the daycare and..."

"I have her pokéball right here!" Cody reached inside of his pocket and pulled out the spare Premier ball. The man just laughed at him for his audacity.

"Don't lie! She belongs to someone else! Besides you can't transfer someone else's Poke-" Cody interrupted him by pressing the button. The two nodded towards each other, understanding the farce they had to put to get out of this predicament. The pokéball opened and the ray of red light hit Arcadia and transferred her inside, the pokéball shaking three times before it clicked to signify a capture.

"See, she is mine. I left her there. Now go away and stop pestering my Pokemon!" Aiden and the man stared in disbelief at what happened. The man then fixed his shirt nervously as he noticed that a whole crowd of people were watching now, he couldn't do anything out in the open like this. He then stepped forward, leaned down and whispered to Cody.

"You just brought yourself a lot of trouble young man. If I were you, I'd put her back in the daycare before someone gets hurt." The man then got back up and turned to face Aiden.

"You're fired. Watch yourself". He then walked away casually, leaving Cody with Aiden and Arcadia.

Shortly after the mysterious man's departure Cody quickly released Arcadia from the Pokeball.

"Who was that man?" He asked out loud as Arcadia held onto Aiden, the three walking aimlessly in the city.

"I don't know, Aiden?" Aiden walked with his arms crossed, an angry eye looking up at Cody from the stunt he pulled.

"Daycare security. We used to see each other every day." Arcadia relayed the answer back to Cody through her aura. "How is it that he can understand you Arc?"

"I don't know, so far he's the only one who's aura I can feel and communicate with. Everyone else is just... there."

"I have to go pick up my partner at the Center. You two wanna come with?"

"Might as well, since he's YOUR trainer now..." Cody didn't need to know what he said to understand what he meant.

"A-aiden? Are you alright?" She asked innocently.

"He's mad that I placed you inside the pokéball" Cody stated as he dug into his pocket to bring out the ball.

"So what, are you going to go off with your new trainer now and leave this place?"  
"No! I can't leave! Gallade is still trapped inside the day-" Their discussion was interrupted as a snapping noise grabbed their attention. Aiden watched as Codie tore the Pokeball in half before turning and tossing the remains out into the sea. He then turned back and looked back at Aiden." Now that she isn't my Pokemon anymore, who is this Gallade, and what's with this daycare?" Aiden sighed as he stopped and looked over at the harbor.

"Arcadia, let's sit down. We need to explain to him what happened. No point in dragging him in trouble if he doesn't want any part of this."

The three sat on a bench that overlooked the ocean. Luxurious cruise line ships left and returned as Arcadia explained what was going on. Cody was in shock, and angry at not only what was going on but at the fact that the people here were doing nothing.

"So let me get this straight, people would protest about not getting enough ice cream but they won't do anything about their Pokemon being... abused like that?!"

"Well the people don't know... at least I don't think they do." Arcadia replied.

"I didn't even know..." Aiden stated in a low tone as he looked down at the ground, his feet swaying idly. "And I worked there... how could I just..." Arcadia pressed a paw against his shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly. Aiden looked up and saw her smiling.

"It's okay, if it weren't for you I wouldn't have escaped. You threw away your job without thinking twice, and I know you would have done the same thing all over again" Aiden smiled back.

"Thanks..."

"So, as soon as he found out he helped, right? Then that's all we need to do!" Cody stood back up and looked back toward the city.

"What are we doing?" Arcadia asked as the two blinked at him.

"Protest! Let as many people know right away!"

"You know, that's not a bad idea! And the security can't do anything as long as people see what they are doing!" Aiden's smile widened.

"We have nothing to lose, let's try it"

"But first, I have to pick someone up!"

Eevee happily munched on a berry between her tiny paws as she perched on Codie's shoulder. Invigorated and renewed from the center visit, the four stopped into an arts and craft shop where Codie purchased a stack of white posters for all of them to hold, plus extras if people decided to join in. Throw in some colorful markers and rhymes and they had the means to start up a protest! Aiden held Arcadia close as they made their way back to the front of the daycare. The front had no visible entrance, that was in the back to obviously hide their customers and seem innocuous among the other buildings. You couldn't even tell what the large building was for, people passed in front without so much as throwing a glance at it. Codie dropped his signs on the sidewalk as he cleared his throat. Talking about it was easy, but now he felt a pang of nervousness and anxiety from holding up a sign and accusing some place of evil acts. It also didn't help that no one knew who he was, all the sources he had for confirming this was two Pokemon who couldn't speak. Thankfully, Aiden sensed his hesitance and was the first one to hold up his sign and yell. On the poster he held the words "Pokemon aren't machines, stop the daycare now!" Arcadia soon followed his example and held out her own sign which had a crudely drawn Braixen tied with a pile of eggs underneath her. Eevee jumped down from his shoulder and grabbed a sign from the stack with her teeth, one the read "Mates are friends, not fiends!", and walked up and down the sidewalk behind Aiden and Arcadia. Smiling, and knowing what he was doing is for the greater good, he held up a sign and began to shout.

"Stop this daycare! They have your Pokemon trapped inside" People's paces either slowed or stopped as they watched and listened to Codie and his group as he relayed the horrible tales of what was going on inside. They walked up and down, marching and shouting with their signs on display for everybody until a news van rushed into the scene. Codie stopped and stared with a raise eyebrow as a female reporter along with her male camera man hastily got out of the van.

"Excuse me young man! I'm Gabby and this is my partner Ty! Word spread fast about these wild accusations and I was hoping for a few minutes of your time?"

"I couldn't sir. A young man captured Arcadia in front of a large crowd." The security guard now stood in his boss' office. He had to explain himself countless times to his superiors so he wasn't sure why he was here, unless it was for punishment. The old, former scientist sat calmly behind his wooden desk, a feminine figure standing behind him as she looked out at the scenery his back windows offered. His wrinkling face remained serene, almost as if he wasn't affected by this disastrous event.

"And you couldn't catch her before he did... why?"

"The Monferno chef was next to her sir. I don't know why but he seems to be helping her."

"Well from your description it seems we found the man you're talking about." The security guard felt a wave of relief over him. Now all he had to do was find and capture... "He is protesting outside with Arcadia AND the Monferno. Not only that but he's also being interviewed with an emergency broadcast." The guard's relief was quickly replaced with anxiety. His boss sighed as he stood up, his comfy black chair creaking from the weight. "This is most troublesome, but they do not know of Arcadia's experiment. Which is good. We can easily combat these accusations with a press release and cease activity for the time being. We will have to purge all of the Pokemon's memories though, in case people decide to investigate." The boss walked up to his windows and stood alongside the feminine being, his deep voice filled with age and wisdom as the security guard grew calm from the new plans.

"That's good sir... I..."

"There is an unfortunate problem though..."

"Sir?"

"You were seen trying to grab Arcadia, and that is no good. I'm sorry to say, in order for things to work out... you must perish."

"Sir! No!" The guard didn't have the time to react. The mysterious feminine being turned around and the guard saw nothing but purple eyes and three circular digits swirling as his entire being was engulfed in light. He felt his skin, bones and insides deteriorate into nothing as they broke apart in the air like burning ashe. His scream was never heard as all traces of his body burnt up and broke apart in the air, the scientist smiling as the powerful being turned.

"It's not serious, even if they do discover our secret, it will already be too late..."

*When Charlie came home after another day at work he heard the water running from the sink. Smiling, he removed his tie and slipped off his shoes at the entrance before heading into the kitchen. There, his Lucario was scrubbing pots and pans. He eyed her cute little outfit, a thin pink apron that hung loosely against her curvy body as she washed the dishes.

"Catching up on the dishes I see..."

"Luu~"

He pulled up a chair and sighed a breath of relief as he sat down. He was glad to be home and away from the office and home to his caring Pokemon. As Lucario washed she could feel her trainer's eyes watching her, more than just that. Ever since that day she helped relieve his stress the two have had romp after romp. Charlie saw more than just a Lucario now, he saw an attractive being. He saw her plump rear being outlined by the apron that covered her front and back, he saw her elegant curve, her slender sides, her powerful legs and soft, salacious paws. Suddenly an egg timer suddenly dinged and Lucario turned off the rushing water to turn off the oven. Charlie eyed her as she bent down to take out a baked pie. Her plump rear was now in front of Charlie to admire. He quickly got up and stood behind Lucario. She had stood back up and was putting the pie atop of the oven until Charlie pushed her against it, his hands exploring her blue and creamy fur beneath the apron as he nibbled and kissed along the side of her neck.

"You look so damn hot when you're baking..."

"Caario...~" She did nothing as she stood there and let Charlie feel up her body. She bent over slightly as he lifted up her apron and unzipped his pants. She gave out a hot sigh as she felt his arousal between her legs, his smooth muscle brushing along her furry crotch against a particular damp spot...

Charlie entered her slowly, his cock throbbing between her warm walls as he made his way inside inch by inch. Once he filled her up to the tip Charlie pushed her back, her upper half bent over the oven completely as her paws held her up from smashing the pie, Lucario's feminine voice moaning out in bliss as Charlie began to hump against her aggressively.

"Lu, Lu Lu~" She panted out as she felt that hot throbbing member pound against her womb. Charlie's libido flared up from hearing her feral cries. Feeling her warm, tight insides wrap along his sensitive length was bringing out his own feral side. Lucario's upper half shot up as she felt him bite along her neck, his hands rubbing up along her chest and around her spike as he began to fuck her faster. Her clear fluids began to leak out from her pussy and dribble down onto the floor as she was held close by Charlie. She could feel warm drops of his pre leak out and mingle with her own fluids which only made her moan louder for more. His hands eventually settled along her slender sides as he held her tightly, their hips bashing against each other as the smell of their little session began to overwhelm the kitchen. Her insides began to spasm randomly, her imminent orgasm signaling out to Charlie as he bit harder. Her insides then gushed as her muscles squeezed completely around his cock, Charlie growling into the bite as his own climax was forced out by the Lucario's pussy.

The two were catching their breath for not even a minute until Lucario turned around and pushed her trainer. He did nothing but smile as he landed back onto the kitchen table, his wet and still hard cock out in full display. She smiled as she reached out to the nearby can of whipped cream on the counter and swayed her hips seductively as she raised it above his member. She then swirled it as she poured the delicacy around his member. Charlie flinched in place, the soft cream was extremely light and fluffy but also very cold. He watched as she decorated his cock with a mountain of the delicious white stuff before she tossed the can aside and got onto her knees. He threw his head back in shock as he felt her warm, wet tongue trail across his still sensitive tip. The Lucario's paws lathered the creamy substance up and down as she noisily slurped up her favorite treat.

"Mmmm... Lucario~" His hand petted and stroked the horny jackal behind her ears, Lucario's lips wrapping around his length as her tongue swirled and licked up the melting treat from his aching member. Lucario slurped his master clean as her head bobbed back and forth against his crotch, his member's muscles tightening as he felt her press her snout all the way against his crotch. "Mrrf... this is too much... I..." He couldn't hold himself back as Lucario held his cock all the way down her throat. Lucario gagged once before she began to swallow and suck simultaneously, her throat muscles massaged and coaxed out Charlie's inevitable climax. Charlie could hear her swallow as he felt his essence shooting out directly down her throat...

Charlie took in a deep breath as he relaxed and laid back against the kitchen table before Lucario got up and pulled him off and away. He smiled as he saw her sit up against the table and spread her legs, the apron hiding her precious area before Charlie leaned down and moved it aside. Lucario shivered as she felt his lips kiss against her clit before his tongue began to explore between her lips, a finger soon meeting with it as Charlie's tongue focused on her swollen, pea sized clit. Her two paws wrapped behind Charlie's head as he suckled and nibbled the sensitive spot, his fingers exploring past her lips and drawing out more of her fluids. Charlie's tongue soon licked up the tasty juices as they dribbled on the floor from underneath the apron, his head was stuffed against her crotch as her heat's scent filled his nostrils. He nearly felt high from her taste and smell, Charlie began to speed up his fingering and suckling as Lucario's cries quickened. Before he knew it he felt her insides suck in his finger as she laid back against the kitchen table, her body twitching as she experienced yet another orgasm...

When Charlie rose from his knelt position he felt Lucario's powerful arms hug and pull him close, the two carefully hugging so that the chest spike wouldn't pierce him. He took advantage of this position though and held her legs up, Lucario gasping as she was forced to lay back down on the table. Charlie merely grinned as he guided his member against her sensitive pussy and thrusted into it, Lucario gasping as her sensitive nerves flared up from within. She whined pathetically as he humped against her, her nerves were still recovering from the last climax. Charlie gave her slow thrusts, his member still aching hard from her taste and smell. His own nerves began to ache from going at it a third time, but his libido still wasn't satisfied, and neither was hers. He hovered over her, Lucario's paw stroking along his cheek before the two leaned in close and met with another sloppy kiss. The two spent the next several minutes atop of that table, their hips embracing each other as the two humped together in rhythmic harmony. His cock remained pressed against her womb as they rocked back and forth, the table creaking from their weight with each motion. Lucario's pussy went from one small climax to the next, Charlie and her lying still as they happened so that each blissful moment would last. Eventually Charlie felt his third orgasm build up. He wanted to slow down but Lucario's hips began to rock faster. She was acting on instinct, she wanted to feel his warm spunk splash into her and to fill her womb. Charlie growled in a frustrated manner as he tried to hold it back, his muscles squeezing to prevent the flow as Lucario's insides massaged and essentially milked him for all he's worth. With a final frustrated moan Charlie's member twitched as the last amounts of his seed managed to spill inside, Lucario's body spasming as she felt the warm substance shoot inside...

The pie had gone cold by the time they were done. The two didn't care though, the laid against each other on the couch as they watched the television.

"Lucar..." Charlie understood the usual question. "How was work?"

"The same stressful mess... our funds keep transferring to some address and it keeps interfering with projects and such. I'm sure someone is embezzling from the company but my supervisor keeps ignoring my reports..." Charlie and Lucario weren't really paying attention to the TV until an emergency broadcast grabbed their attention.

"Today, I'm here with a local protestor named Codie. Codie, can you tell us why you're out here today?"

"Uh... You see..." Charlie chuckled as he saw the young man, he was clearly camera shy and only had Pokemon backing up his cause. Lucario watched with interest though as she read the signs. "This... daycare. They hold Pokemon against their will and tie them up to force them to have eggs. This Riolu, she managed to escape and wants to break out her partners."

"That's quite the wild claim! So you're telling me, this building..." The camera zoomed up on the drab looking entrance which caught Charlie's attention.  
"Wait a minute..." He noticed the address on the side, it was the place that was receiving all the funding! What he didn't understand though was that it was a daycare, the place was supposedly receiving not only funds but suction equipment for harvesting juice.

"... is a host of illicit and illegal Pokemon breeding"

"It gets worse than that... but I think that's all I can say for now."

"Scary! We've contacted the daycare for a response and they are planning to do a press release later this day..." Lucario watched as Charlie got up to peer closer. That address, the funding... maybe there was something to this silly protest.

"Lu?"

"I don't know... but I think I need to do some investigating."

*Codie and Eevee first appeared in "Alone Together". Chapter 9 in Requested Pokemon Fapfics

*Arcadia and Aiden first appeared in "Castelia's Daycare Services" Chapter 4 and 6 respectively.

*Charlie and Lucario first appeared in "Stress Reliever" Chapter 3 in Requested Pokemon Fapfics


	2. Chapter 2

*Mike sat comfortably behind his office desk as he printed up the report. When the printer nearby finished the last page he grabbed the papers and left them on his desk before reaching out to press the power button on his PC tower. His computer's loud humming gradually grew weaker before it fell silent; it was time to punch out. It was another day, another dollar for him. He got up and picked up the stack of papers on his desk before patting and placing them neatly into a folder before heading out to the back where the file cabinets were kept. When he got closer he saw that his boss stood there speaking with his co-worker , something he had grown used to at the end of the week. His boss was a glorfied toad in a suit, he was short, bald, fat and old. He was the complete antithesis to his daughter, a person Mike had propose to in the past but failed since her father believed Mike to be a Pokephiliac, which was ironic since that accusation was what made him and Meda grow closer from trainer and pet to partners.

"Mike! You finally finished goofing off with the financial report?" His boss asked in his usual grumpy tone. Ever since that day he proposed his boss had treated him like garbage, always never missing a chance to rub it in his face and make his life miserable.

"Yes sir, it's right her-"

"Well hand it over already! Jeez, always so slow." A pudgy hand demanded the folder which Mike passed along.

"S-sir? The engineers are concerned about the shrinking funding for the project..."

"They've done fine with less in the past, they'll do fine now. Now go on, punch out." Mike offered a nervous shake and a smile to his co-worker who returned the gesture before his attention was redirected to the report. They both knew that their boss was embezzling funds, but they were too scared to actually defy their boss. He always personally sought out the financial report from either of them and made changes to keep it from the public. Mike sighed as he headed on out, but not out of the office. Instead he headed back to his desk where copies of the report were hidden inside his drawer. Another piece of vital information was inside, paperwork of where the money was being transferred to that he managed to obtain from his Boss' personal computer while he was away, and the paperwork had a certain address. Mike took out his cellphone and made it seem as if he were texting to others while he searched online for the address. The browser returned with the top result. Castelia's Daycare Services.

"Damn..." He heard of it from the protestors being on the news online, it was hard to miss. He didn't believe it at first, but now he was starting to change positions. He folded and pocketed the paperwork before heading on out.

"What is this thing?" Arcadia asked as Aiden handed her a Castelia cone. The group of protestors were now bunking in a hotel room, the back wall had a single wide window with a beautiful view of the tall buildings and ocean that Castelia City had to offer. Cody sat by the window wearing plain black pajama pants that came with the room with Eevee on his lap, the young critter had fallen asleep after eating a bowl of Pokemon food. Arcadia eyed the treat as she held it in her paw.

"It's the food that the people were complaining about earlier.

"It's cold..."

"That's how ice cream is. It's a frozen dessert. Go ahead, try it!" Aiden urged as he scooped up one from the tray that was brought in. Cody smiled as he watched the two, he could tell that Aiden really cared for Arcadia, and her ignorance of the outside world only enhanced the innocence she had. Arcadia sniffed the treat in her paw before giving it a lick. At first she flinched, the Riolu never had something so cold in her mouth before! Aiden pressed a hand behind her back as he watched her worriedly. "Are you okay? Is it too cold?"

"N-no no..." She said as she blinked up at him with a smile. She then licked it again, and again.

"It's good!" Aiden chuckled as Arcadia wagged her tail and began to lick up the treat, Aiden finishing his own cone as well. Cody sat silent though, he didn't want to intrude on the two. After all, they did make a cute couple.

The short room only had two beds next to each other and a bathroom in the corner. Cody laid on his bed with both arms behind his head as he stared at the ceiling. It was weird, sleeping in a whole new location far away from home. Everything was going well, too well. He couldn't help but feel a sense of looming dread down his spine, like something was going to mess up and he and Eevee were going to be left with less than what they had back at the cabin. And then he began to think of his parents, did they come here? What happened to them, did they not make it through the wild? And why did they leave him alone in the cabin? He sighed and reached over to pet Eevee who was resting between his open legs. Her ear twitched though and she stirred, the critter finally waking up from her long nap.

"Heh, sorry to wake you." Cody whispered as he leaned over to smooch her on the nose. His smooch was interrupted though with a lick across his lips.

"Vee~" She said aloud. Cody raised a finger to his lips and shushed her while pointing at the other bed. Eevee turned and saw that Aiden and Arcadia were sleeping side by side, Aiden's arm draped across her side as Arcadia hugged him close.

"They're so cute aren't they?" Cody asked.

"Eeveeee..." Eevee replied in a hushed tone. She then turned back and tilted her head, her innocent black eyes looking at Cody with a look of inquiry.

"Vee Eevee?"

"No, I can't sleep. It just feels weird, being away from home."

"Eevee...~"

"What do you mean you can help? Huh?" Eevee stepped up against his chest and planted a smooch against his lips, her little tongue licking inside as Cody silently licked back, his hand reaching over to stroke along her back. When she pulled back Cody had a smile on his lips as he got up, his arousal already poking against the thin fabric of his pajama pants.

"Vee~" Eevee cooed as she backed up, her plump rear raised in the air as her tail wagged excitedly. Cody turned to look at the sleeping couple before sitting up.

"... alright, but we have to keep it down..."

The springs in the bed noisily bounced back as Cody stood up, Eevee's body laying against the edge of the bed as her blushing face and clenching eyes tried its best to keep quiet. Cody's hands held onto her sides as he pumped into her, his cock was rubbing along those familiar tight walls that he hadn't felt since they night before the two left.

"Vee... vee..." Eevee began to moan out loud before Cody lowered his pace.

"Shh... you'll wake them." Cody was already trying to be as gentle as possible without making the bed creak so much, but right now it seemed impossible. Eevee only made a low whine noise before she nodded, it just felt so good to feel him inside of her again, to feel his bulbous tip brush along her sensitive nerves and press against her wanting womb. Cody kept his humps slow and weak for now as he kept an ear out for Aiden and Arcadia. When he was sure that the two remained asleep he began to pick up the pace, the springs noisily creaking once again as Eevee whimpered to herself. Her soft flesh acted as a heated massage along Cody's length, his manhood throbbing inside of her as drips of his pre began to mix with her fluids. Cody noticed that the white sheets of the bed began to dampen, proof that Eevee was really enjoying herself. He couldn't really hold himself back, he leaned forward and began to hump against her faster, the bed creaking loudly now as Eevee began to panic. She wasn't able to hold back her moans now, his cock was thrusting into her and causing a wave of ecstasy to spread through every nerve of her body. Her eyes opened wide as her tongue lolled out, her little cries beginning to grow louder.

"I-I'm sorry..." Cody said to her through clenched teeth. He knew what he was doing was wrong, but he couldn't help it. Her reached over and covered her mouth with a hand to stifle her cries as he pumped even harder now. Eevee saw Arcadia stirring in her sleep before her vision grew blurry. Her little body shivered in bliss as Cody finally shot his load inside, his cock buried deep in her pussy as the little Eevee succumbed to an intense orgasm. Cody could hear shuffling going on from the couple as his orgasm died down, his heart rate spiking as he tried to pull back out but couldn't. Her walls were squeezing too tightly around him and his tip was burning with sensitivity from the climax, his body was just a slave to his instincts right now as he saw Arcadia raise a hand to rub her eye... only to stay asleep. The two were catching their breath in relief before Cody pulled out, their mixed fluids seeping into the bed as he pulled up his pajama pants and laid back down to hug Eevee in his arms. Eevee licked up across the base of his chin with a weary smile as Cody relaxed, his body now feeling weak yet strangely relaxed.

"Thanks Eevee, I guess I really needed that~"

"Veee~"

Aiden, Arcadia, Cody and Eevee were still outside protesting outside of the daycare on the busy sidewalk. They held signs, marched up and down while screaming out the atrocities the daycare had committed. It was certainly interesting to the public for a while, but their interest was waning fast. Cody stopped, his feet still hurt from his previous adventure from forest as he sat back against the wall. His Eevee noticed and plopped the sign down before running up to him.

"Vee?" The aged Eevee asked.

"I'm fine, just a little tired..." Eevee sat against his side and nuzzled him happily. Cody chuckled and scratched her behind her ears before his eyes fell on a police car parking nearby. "Uh oh... I hope we're not in trouble..." Soon the police car was followed with three others, all of them parking out front as Arcadia ran up to Cody, scared and confused about the vehicles coming close and the men in uniform. Cody couldn't help but notice Aiden's ugly eye on him as Arcadia hugged him, what did he get himself into?

"So, you're the protestor making all these crazy accusations" A gruff and older police officer said. He had the steretypical mustache and wore dark sunglasses that reflected Cody's scared appearance back to him.

"U-uh, yes sir."

"Because of you, me and the boys had to haul our asses over her to inspect the building. When we're done finding nothing I want you two out of this block, pronto! Kapeesh?"

"Kapeesh?" Cody repeated, not understanding the phrase.

"Do you understand, boy?!" The officer shouted back. Cody flinched as held Eevee close, the little brown fox shivering in his grasp as well as Aiden walked up with his usual attitude and held Arcadia by the hand.

"Y-yes sir!"

"Alright, let's get this shit over with..." He mumbled as a group of his inferior's followed behind him, the officer making his way around to the back of the daycare.

"You think they'll find anything?" Arcadia asked through her aura to the group.

"I doubt it..." replied Aiden.

"Yeah, I don't really trust the officer...

"Good evening, Koji"

"Good evening, officer." The old man reached out to shake the officer's hand before he offered an invitational gesture to the officers who stood behind them in the receptionist area of the daycare. "Please, allow your men to inspect the building. I hope you will be present during the press release tomorrow?"

"Yes sir. And don't worry. I'm sure we won't find anything. Come on men, there are several floors to search. If you find anything the insinuates illegal activity then report back to me!" The group of cops congregated near the set of elevators behind the counter and split up in two groups, a single cop from each group getting off at each floor to carry out their inspections. Two stayed behind to inspecte the receptionist area as the others traveled to the many floors of hotel rooms reserved for Pokemon. More than half contained either one or two Pokemon, all of them seemingly fine and confused about the intrusion. Two more would then inspect a floor that seemed to be dedicated as a lab. Billy, the scientist, stood up with raised arms and a bored expression as the cops copied the data off his phony hard drive, one that was prepared for this type of occasion. The freezers contained nothing but berries and food and seemed to function as nothing more than complicated refrigerators. For several hours, each officer seemed to have found nothing, except for one. Blake was in charge of searching a certain floor, one that was large and empty. His footsteps echoed in the dimly lit room as he constantly had to make sure he wasn't being watched. There was a weird flat table, and while shining his flashlight at the roof he saw cables spun around the ceiling lights, almost as if they were being hidden. His foot then brushed along something small and metallic. He nearly jumped when the ring was dragged along the floor, the loud screeching noise causing his heart to pound before he sighed in relief.

"It's just a damn ring..." He said to himself as he reached down to scoop it up. That's when he raised a brow, the ring wasn't meant for fingers. He could make it shrink and expand, and against the side the letters ALS were printed. (Al's Love Shop?) Blake pondered to himself, aware of the brand simply because of the crazy crap drunk people had in their house. The sound of the elevator's hum made Blake turn around as with the ring in hand. The doors opened, and his superior officer stepped out with Koji by his side, the owner of the daycare establishment.

"Blake! Did you find anything?" His officer asked while trying to stifle his laughter.

"Yes sir, it appears to be some kind of sex toy." Koji's demeanor died down, but he didn't show worry. Instead, his old eyes darted toward the officer who simply reached out to grab the ring and pocketed it.

"Probably something their employees dropped and nothing more. Anything else?" Blake was aghast, how could his officer just toss aside potential evidence like that?!

"N-no sir. That's all"

"Good, don't mention this or else the media will have a parade over something irrelevant. As you were" The two then walked off and continued their merry banter as Blake continued his investigation.

"Yes sir..." He mumbled as he continued to walk toward the opposite end. This place was spooky, he had to walk to every corner and light them up since the lights weren't strong enough to dispel the shadows. Upon reaching the last corner he noticed a door.

"What's this?" He asked himself as he turned the knob. Nothing, it was a small closet with a TV and a DVD player. He turned it on, half expecting the DVD to be some sort of training video. Instead, he heard a loud pitch scream erupt from the TV's speakers. Blake accidentally dropped his flashlight as he struggled to turn off the DVD player. But for that moment, he saw the proof. He saw the same room he was just in, he saw the Riolu that was outside being rutted by a Lucario who was clearly bigger than she can handle. He saw her tears, her cry still ringing in his ears as the DVD's home screen interrupted the broadcast. He looked back, made sure that no one else was around before he ejected and pocketed the disc. He couldn't let his superior know, they were clearly here to help the daycare hide things. For now he had to keep this safe, he'll need to reach to the protestors outside and give it to them so he could protect his identity. He picked up his flashlight turned off the machinery and also made sure to close the door. When he went home that night he kept getting up, making sure all his doors and windows were locked.

It was a new day, Cody and the others had checked out a room in a fancy hotel. Arcadia got to have ice cream for the first time while Cody had trouble learning to use a fork and spoon. Once the late hours of the morning kicked in the group went back to their spot. When they made a turn though the group saw a large crowd gathering in front of the daycare. Roads were blocked off for a stage that was set up. Aiden saw the daycare staff all sitting in a nice neat row of chairs, all of the human workers at least. He couldn't see a trace of the one that chased them yesterday though, which only made him scan and look around for him out of paranoia.

"What's going on?" Arcadia asked.

"I don't know." Replied Cody. "But I don't like this..." Koji walked up to the podium and tapped the speaker. The noise screeched through loud speakers momentarily before it cleared.

"Greetings citizens of Castelia. As I'm sure you're aware of, our daycare had recently been falsely accused of crimes against Pokemon! We decided to respond immediately to these accusations and opened our doors to the local authorities right away. Officer?" Koji gestured the officer that intimidated Cody the day before. He didn't weat the sunglasses though and seemed to have shaved to make himself look younger.

"Thank you, Mr. Fuji. Me and my co-workers were invited to search the building yesterday to find evidence of alleged forced Pokemon slavery, bondage and breeding and are proud to say that no such proof exists."

"WHAT?!" Arcadia shouted through her natural tongue. A few people turned around from the sudden shout as Aiden held her back. The Riolu was prepared to run up to the stage and kick the officer's head in, but Cody soon helped along with Eevee. It was amazing, her strength was incredible despite being a Riolu and the three were barely able to hold her back.

"Arcadia! Calm down! Going up there will only get you locked up and you won't be able to save Gallade!" Cody told her. Mentioning his name seemed to stop her in her tracks, Arcadia's head drooping in disappointment.  
"Well, protesting won't help either!" Aiden said impatiently as he held Arcadia close. "I say we just break in while we can and break everyone out!"

"No... Gallade won't want to leave..." Arcadia replied n a meek tone.

"What makes you say that?!"  
"Because... that gardevoir changed him. He won't want to go on his own..."

"Well we'll force him! The sooner he's away from that thing, the better!"

"It won't be a fight we could win..." Codie butted in, understanding everything through Arcadia's aura. Eevee nodded with a worried glance towards Aiden. He was growling now, frustrated that the group wasn't doing anything but wallowing in defeat.

"So that's it then? We could find others, build up an army..."

"We'll get stopped before we can even step up to the back door, look." Cody pointed towards the newest addition to the daycare building, cameras.

"Fine! If you all want to just give up..."

"Aiden..." Arcadia reached out towards him only for the Monferno to lash back.

"No! I'm going to go find others who aren't cowards! That daycare tricked me, made me believe I was doing something right for my trainer, told me that my fellow teammates were alright! I didn't realize that I was sold off to them so long ago, and had me blindly working for them while my teammates were being used as machines! I'm going to get my revenge! And you can't stop me!"

"Aiden!" Arcadia reached out to him one more time only for Cody to hold her back. Aiden saw this and sneered.

"Yeah, why don't you stay with that trainer? It's clear you like him way more than me anyways..."

"Aiden, why are you-..." The crowd suddenly roared in a deafening cheer and interrupted Cody. The loud noise caused the group to flinch in shock and attempt to block out the noise. By the time Cody tried to address Aiden once more he had already left...

*Billy sat on the futon with Sandslash nuzzled up along his side. He still lived in the shabby, small apartment but he had cleaned up a lot things since he and Sandslash met. The two were watching TV, Billy having a cold one in his hand as Sandslash spoke.

"It's my second today."

"Sa-Sa Slash!"

"But it's my day off!" Billy had come close to Sandslash, close enough to understand what she was saying... most of the time anyway.

"Slash!"

"Fine, fine. Let me just find my pants..." Sandslash huffed triumphantly as Billy smiled and delivered a smooch against her cheek. She wanted to go out, and he had no choice.

"We interrupt your broadcast with..." Billy was in the other room, changing his torn up jeans for other more presentable ones. Sandslash had always threatened him and carried out those threats whenever he didn't listen, which was why he resorted to wearing the same jeans at home.

"Sandsla!"

"I don't know where the remote is!" He shouted back. Sandslash stood up on the futon and lifted up pillows as Billy walked back in wearing clean clothes for once, a sight that was rare for construction workers. He took a look at Sandslash and smiled before focusing on the TV. "Hey, I worked on that building."

"Sla?" Billy turned up the volume from the small TV and watched the public release.

"... Thank you, Mr. Fuji. Me and my co-workers were invited to search the building yesterday to find evidence of alleged forced Pokemon slavery, bondage and breeding and are proud to say that no such proof exists."

"Oh man, who said that?" Billy asked out loud. "Now that I think about it, that deal was shady from the start..."

"Sand?" Sandslash didn't like being kept in the dark, and was raising a claw threatingly until Billy noticed the glistening light bouncing off the clean white nail.

"Hey hey hey! Hold on I'll tell ya! Just lemme listen first..." On the screen Koji took back the podium as another placed a display along with the blueprints of the building.

"As you can see, the rooms our facility are meant to accommodate Pokemon and contain no such enviroments with the illegal activities in mind..."

"Hey! Those aren't the blueprints!" Billy shouted at the screen. He eyed it closer, examining the rooms and floor sizes and knew without a doubt that the blueprints didn't match. "That location has a building, a large empty floor and a goddamn lab!" Sandslash merely tilted her head, Billy was really adamant about this. He turned around to face Sandslash.

"They're lying! I know they are! And I'm going to find out why! Come on Sandslash!"

"Slash!" She hopped off excitedly as Billy turned off the TV, the two marching off outside.

"We're going to go get copies of the right blueprints, damn liars. Can't wait to shove it in their faces and see them get arrested..."

At the end of the press release Arcadia, Cody and Eevee sat along the curb of a sidewalk, the three looking depressed from their wasted efforts.

"So what now, really?"  
"I don't know..." Cody said with a sigh as Eevee rested against his chest.

"We could... I don't know... Why did Aiden leave?"

"Maybe he'll come back?"

"Maybe..." Cody looked up as an unknown person stepped in front of him.

"You're the guy who was protesting yesterday, right?"

"Yeah?" The man was dressed casually, jeans and a black button up. He was also looking around nervously, a bit paranoid.

"Listen, you don't know me and I want to keep it like that. I found something that you can use as evidence BUT you can't go to the police."

"What are you talking about?" Cody asked as he grew angry from all this suspicious talk.

"Here, I found a video involving your little Riolu right there." Blake pulled out the DVD inside a plastic case and made sure no one was noticing them before handing it Cody. "I found it while inspecting yesterday, my CO is trying to help them cover up their acts and I'm trying to help you."

"Thanks, but what if..."

"Listen, I thought a lot about this and... I want to help."

"What?"

"I want to help. I joined the police so I can help and it's clear that we're not doing that. If my CO is covering this then who knows what else he's trying to hide? I'll try to gather up enough evidence somehow while you talk to the others and try to organize all the evidence into one neat package that will corner the daycare and shut them down for good.

"Wait, wait, talk to the others? Who else is going to help us?!" Blake smiled as he offered a hand to Cody.

"I've already set up a forum on the web to ask people to help find evidence that proves the daycare is wrong. So far it's just a social gathering for most, but a certain person named Charlie e-mailed me last night about the daycare having some funny paperwork inside his company. About parts and machinery that didn't turn up during the inspection."

"Really? But still, we-"

"And I've gotten another one, by another named Mike who said the same thing. Apparently his boss sinks entire funds into the daycare." Cody said nothing, instead he smiled as he accepted the hand was hoisted back up by Blake.

"I got it, how are we going to do this?"

"First, you group up with anyone else we can find. Then we hit the courts hard with all this evidence." Arcadia's tail was wagging along with Eevee's. If Cody had a tail he would wag it as well.

"Let's do this."

*Jeffrey wrapped his arms around Dragonite's shoulders as she flew across the sky at amazing speeds. He struggled to keep his eyes opened from the winds as every inch of his body rippled like a flag. Jeffrey cheered from the sheer exhilaration of the flight as Dragonite followed that up with a mighty cry! For several minutes the two pierced the skies as the Dragonite gradually lowered herself. When the town came into view Dragonite gave out another cry to signal their arrival, Jeffrey holding close as he felt her slow down with the occasional flap of her wings. It was the town of Icirrus city, one Jeffrey wanted to visit since he first arrived in Unova. The famous Dragonspiral Tower came into view for him as the two eventually lowered to a landing outside of the Pokemon center.

"Phew! That was fun! What do you say we get you some rest?" Jeffrey asked Dragonite as he patted her arm, Dragonite agreeing with a playful cry and flap of the wings.

"Excuse me, mister."

"Hm?" Jeffrey turned around as he was approached by a man wearing an expensive suit and carrying a leather briefcase.

"I see you're a trainer far above the others around here, I was wondering if you were interested in a sale..."

"A sale? What kind?" The man handed his business card to Jeffrey that was simply black and had a number.

"See, I work with a certain company that sells and buys Pokemon eggs left behind by trainers at daycares. And I was wondering if you were interested in purchasing one."

"Um... I'm not sure, I mean what Pokemon? What kind of egg?"

"A Fennekin, a rare Pokemon only obtainable in the Kalos region!"

"A Fennekin?! Really?!"

"Yes, and for this first offer, only a modest sum..." The man opened the briefcase and revealed the fire type's egg contained within a glass container and cushioned with an elegantly soft red pillow inside. "$15,000 for your first purchase from my company, it's practically a steal!"

"Hmmm, I do have that much... but how do I know it's really a Fennekin?"

"The design of the egg usually tells which Pokemon it will hatch into, why don't you scan it with your pokedex to confirm?"

"Fine" Dragonite blinked as she watched the two guys talk. Jeffrey pulled out his pokedex and scanned the egg, the robotic voice informing him of the age, how close it was to hatching and the specie which was in fact, Fennekin.

"So, do we have a deal?"

"Sure!" Jeffrey pocketed his pokedex and pulled out his wallet. The two made their exchange and the business man bowed.

"Remember! Be sure to call that number if you would like another egg!"

"Thanks! I will!" The business man waved and left as Jeffrey finally entered the Pokemon center with his Dragonite.

"Can you believe it?! Just like that?" Dragonite didn't seem pleased though, in fact she seemed worried. She could tell this egg came from some place sad, there was a lingering melancholy to it that she could sense while Jeffrey could not. As they made their way up to the counter Jeffrey noted this behavoir and chalked it up to jealousy at first. The nurse was away at the moment so Jeffrey merely rang the bell once and leaned over to watch the television that she left on.

" Thank you, Mr. Fuji. Me and my co-workers were invited to search the building yesterday to find evidence of alleged forced Pokemon slavery, bondage and breeding and are proud to say that no such proof exists..." Jeffrey raised a brow as he saw an old man talk about his daycare, a rather large one.

"Oh, is that broadcast playing again?" The nurse asked as she walked out from the back.

"They showed this earlier?"

"Yes, since this afternoon. They've been replaying it every couple hours... anyways how can I help you?"

"Oh um, my Dragonite... hold on..." He leaned closer to the TV and saw that same business man sitting in a row of seats along other people. "Dragonite, did you have a bad feeling about this egg?" Dragonite nodded. The nurse simply blinked in confusion.

"I do too now Dragonite... I do too."

*Mike and Meda first appeared in "A Medicham's Enlightenment"

*Billy and Sandslash first appeared in "Sandslash Problems". An updated version exists in "Quickies, Erotic Pokemon Fanfiction Stories!"

*Jeffrey and his Dragonite (who was formerly a Dragonair) first appeared in "A Dragonair's Reach" (Chapter 17 Requested Pokemon Fapfics)


End file.
